A Mother of a Day
by spacegypsy1
Summary: D/V ditty, Mother’s Day theme, fluff – it’s what I do.


**A Mother of a Day!**

**Spacegypsy1**

D/V ditty, Mother's Day theme, fluff – it's what I do.

x-x-x-x-x

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up from where he leaned over Sam's desk watching her try to figure out the latest artifact his archeology team had picked up.

"Hey, Rita, what's up?" His smile was cheerful.

"Ah, well…" The airman took another step into the room.

"Problems with the translations?"

Rita looked at Sam, then back to Daniel. "No. It's…"

The two SG-1 members exchanged a quick concerned look. Daniel turned back to the woman who was the lead archeologist in his department. "What?"

Eyes darting to Sam, Rita hesitated again.

"Would you like me to leave, airman?" Sam stood slowly.

"No, ma'am, I mean, well, I wanted to let Dr. Jackson know that… that I just got a large bouquet of flowers. From my husband… I mean my kids, for mother's day, and Carrie got one of those candy bouquets, and then, well, then Jim, he reminded all of us that his wife was due to deliver any day now with…"

Daniel peered at the woman wondering what in the world she was trying to get to.

Clearing her throat, Rita looked at Sam as if expecting help. Sam only lifted her fingers and ever so slightly shook her head as if to say, 'I have no idea, either'.

"Mother's day. We all were talking about Mother's Day and laughing. Then suddenly, Jim stopped laughing and was staring at Vala. She looked kinda pale, and was trying really hard to smile. She sorta just nodded and rushed out. I thought you'd want to know."

He never uttered a word, just ran out, leaving Sam and Rita wide eyed and uncomfortable.

x-x-x-x-x

Opening the door already knowing who, why and what she blurted out as fast as she could, "I stayed up really late last night with your crazy archeology department members, playing that game, that Apples to Apples, which I always lose and well, I'm just tired. So, please leave so I can take a nap."

"At what point are you going to face the fact that I'm always going to know what you are feeling?"

Eyes glaring she responded as she tried to close the door against his foot. "Don't you mean at what point am I going to realize that everyone on this base assumes you are my keeper and runs to blab any imagined 'bad' feeling? Go away, Daniel, I really don't have the time or energy for you right now."

"Stop it, Vala. Stop acting like you're not hurting."

"Stop acting like you really care!" She gave up her effort to close the door and backed up, eyes near slits now, mouth tight.

"You know I care. Funny thing is, ever since I started to care, you started not to care."

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care!"

"And don't you dare tell me I don't care! I care about a lot of things. I care how you feel, damn it! You must be confused and upset. You weren't prepared for the feelings that got up under your skin while everyone is enjoying celebrating their children, their mothers. I don't have a mother anymore, Vala, and to be honest, most times Mother's Day just slips by without me noticing it." He took a breath, closing the door behind him and leaning his back into it. "There are people on this base that share your feelings. People who have recently lost their mothers, women who have lost their children. I just want you to know I'm here for you. I understand."

"I haven't started not caring." She whispered.

Moving away from the door, he placed a finger under her chin and raised her face. "What did you say?"

"It's not that. It's not that I don't care. And, yes, I … I suddenly felt all sad. I don't know why, not really. I mean, how could I?"

He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. "How could you? You bore a child, birthed the child, you tried beyond all reason to save that child. How could you not feel sad?" He swayed back and forth, holding her tightly, quietly caring.

"I want children." She was weeping softly into his shirt, and she felt his kiss against her hair. "I dream of having children. I dream of having children with you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's to be expected."

Still tight against his chest she mumbled. "Expected?"

"Mmm, we've always known it would end up like this."

"Like what? Like what Daniel?"

"You. Me. Kids. Love. House. Daycare. Stuff like that."

"I'm going to cut one of your kidney's out while you sleep for holding all this back from me for so long." Vala dug her chin into his chest, pinched the skin on his back.

"I don't plan on sleeping for a few years." His back arched against the pain.

"What do you plan on doing?"

He kissed the top of her head again. "You know, missions, translations, and diaper changing. Come on, pack a bag, let's get out of here."

She yanked her purse over her shoulder. "I'll pick up a toothbrush on the way. Daniel? I don't really need any clothes do I?"

"Nope." He kissed her forehead, took her hand and led her towards the elevator.

A/N: Happy Mother's Day.


End file.
